Charlotte Dunois
Charlotte Dunois is one of the main protagonists of the light novel and anime series Infinite Stratos. She is a first year transfer student at IS academy and the IS Representative Candidate of France. Born as a daughter of a mistress to the CEO of Dunois Industry, the largest IS-production and development corporation in France, Charlotte was sent to spy and gather information on Ichika Orimura disguised as a boy named 'Charles'. However, Ichika soon discovered her gender and she revealed her secret to him. Eventually, she develops feeling for Ichika. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Shannon Emerick in the English version of the anime. __TOC__ Appearance Being sent as a spy by her father, her appearance is that of an androgynous male with long blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail. She has purple eyes and wears the same IS Academy uniform as that of Ichika. When her true gender is revealed, however, it is shown she has pretty sizeable breasts. In episode 8, when she decided to re-introduced herself to the class as "Charlotte" Dunois, she wears the IS Academy female uniform with a skirt. Her IS Training uniform also changes to the female version with orange edges and has changed from a two piece to a one piece suit. Personality Even if her true purpose at the academy was to spy on Ichika, discover how he is able to pilot an IS, and acquire data from his IS, Charlotte is a very friendly and kind-hearted girl, always maintaining a polite demeanor towards everybody, unlike the haughty Cecilia and aggressive Rin. She has an inherent dislike for lying to anyone, as she mentions that she is relieved that she was able to tell Ichika the truth after he discovered her true identity, and even apologizes for having to lie to him all the time. Charlotte is one of two girls that does not have a 'Tsundere' attribute; the other being Laura, after their fight in the tournament. It must also be noted that unlike the other girls, who primarily focus upon making Ichika fall in love with them, Charlotte instead prioritizes making Ichika happy. Due to this, Ichika views her as the kindest girl among the five, even going as far as describing her smile as 'the smile of an Angel/Goddess'. The only two problems are that Charlotte, even when angry, tends to keep this facial expression (with the addition of the usual protruding blood vein mark), which he refers to as 'The smile from the Angel of Death'; and this, ironically, makes her the scariest girl to anger. Another case of irony is that she calls Ichika a pervert more than any other girl, to the point that 'You're a pervert' is practically her catchphrase. Though as a whole, she still has some form of romantic interest in Ichika because she stated that she felt like she was wanted by someone for the very first time. While she is not one to flirt in order to gain Ichika's attention, unlike everyone else, she has had him hold her hand, hugged him from behind in the Boys' Grand Public Bath while making skin contact (which embarrasses Ichika) and tried to have him kiss her while she tried to feed him a cookie she placed in her mouth. She can also show jealousy at times, as she was among the girls who attacked Ichika with their IS when he was about to kiss Houki. Charlotte had a very close relationship with her late mother and has many fond memories of her. Chief among these are all the times they went shopping in the market together, which she is reminded of when the group go shopping during summer break. By contrast, her relationship with her living father is incredibly distant, to the point that they have only met in person twice and have talked for less than an hour. This is most likely the reason why she didn't hesitate to abandon her mission once Ichika discovered her true identity. While Charlotte has been shown to be quite mature, she doesn't mind being girly or childish, such as getting Laura and herself cat pajamas and even teasing her with them (although she became very embarrassed when Ichika saw her in them). She can also be very impulsive, usually creating very awkward and embarrassing situations for her and Ichika, only realizing what she's doing (or has done) when it is too late, such as when she brought him into a changing room to hide him from the other girls, only to start changing her clothes anyway. Infinte Stratos & Abilities Her knowledge of IS is vast, being able to give detailed explanations on her company's 2nd Generation IS and able to discern the abilities and issues of other models. Her skills are quite top-notch, as she was able to buy time for Ichika to rescue Cecilia Alcott and Huang Lingyin by holding Laura Bodewig off with her IS, despite being the oldest model in IS Academy. Charlotte is also the only one who has mastered the Rapid Switch technique on screen. Charlotte's Personal Infinite Stratos (IS) is the Raphael-Revive Custom II, provided by Dunois Corporation. It is a heavily modified version of Raphael-Revive, a latest-model 2nd generation IS, famous for sturdy design and ease of use. 1..55 cal Assault rifle '''2. '''61 cal sub machine gun '''3. '''62 cal heavy shotgun. '''4. '''Knife-like Blade designed for CQC Gallery Charlotte Dunois.png !322d14f17464836d8f5a2cd31919cf0c.jpg !9658.jpg !bb181c1ec39702338b636.jpg !IS2_CHOCO_00004.jpeg !IS4_CHOCO_cover.jpeg !is08d738dcff8d0f0aa83.jpg !is3223de092a93c.jpg yzzzz 960g.jpg Charlotte (61).jpg x dcb4c2b8f27f.jpg is891307.jpg z (11).jpg z (43).jpg z (44a).jpg Charlotte swimsuit.PNG Charlotte blue swimsuit.PNG Charlotte dog swimsuit.PNG External links * http://is.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Dunois Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Genius Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Honest Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Super Heroine Chronicle Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Defectors Category:Special Agents Category:Love Rivals Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer Category:Lawful Good Category:Selfless Category:Tricksters Category:Merciful Category:Wealthy Category:Mature Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Antagonists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Crossover Heroes